Ashchu X Mew: Ash's Strangest Night
by Poke456
Summary: After being turned into a Pikachu Ash wonders if he'll ever turn human again till he runs into a familiar Pokémon who promises to turn him human provided he does the craziest thing of them all!


On his first night of being turned into a Pikachu on the way to Blackthorn City, Misty and Brock were setting up camp, while Ash keeps playing with Pikachu and Togepi. Soon enough the sun was coming down and Ash and his friends were having dinner and he said, "Man I don't know why Pokémon enjoy this food!" Misty says, "Maybe that's because you've only been a Pokémon for about a few hours now." Brock says, "Don't worry Ash, Lily said that you'll be back to normal soon." Ash says, "Yeah but who knows when that might happen!" Misty says, "Probably for like forever by the looks of that attitude of yours!" Ash then used thunderbolt on Misty and was very surprised that he could do that. Misty says, "Ash what was that for?" Ash says, "Hey I don't know what happened!" Misty says, "Yeah well you just zapped me!" Ash says, "It was an accident!" Misty says, "Yeah well I'm gonna.." Ash then panicked and used thunderbolt again by mistake shocking Misty to unconscious state. Ash says, "What on Earth is happening to me?" Brock says, "Well now that you're a Pikachu it could be that your emotions are now tied to your power and if you use it all up your life could be in jeopardy!" Ash says, "Oh no!" Brock says, "Just relax Ash you're just gonna have to cool off till you're back to normal." Ash says, "And what if I'm not? What if I'm stuck as a Pikachu for the rest of my life?" Brock says, "Ash don't you even dare think about that!" Ash just runs off and Pikachu says, "Ash wait!" Ash stunned for a minute then ran off again and Brock says, "Pikachu just let him go he needs some time to get use to this!" Pikachu looks deeply worried unknowingly they were being watched by a mysterious Pokémon. Ash kept on running as fast as he can till he discovered a lake there he had time to rest. Ash secretly says, "Man what's going on here?" Flashback to Pikachu saying, "Ash wait!" Ash stunned then flashback over and he said, "It was like I could understand what Pikachu was saying! Am I becoming more Pokémon then human with each passing second? Oh man I want outta this mess!" A mysterious voice says, "Then maybe I can help you!" Ash says, "Huh who's there?" Something popped outta the lake and Ash says, "Ah you're Mew!" Mew says, "That's right and you must be the human who turned into a Pikachu!" Ash says, "That's right do you know why I can understand you not to mention every other Pokémon?" Mew says, "Simple when you turned into a Pokémon you gained the ability to speak with them because Pokémon can understand other Pokémon and come to think about it you're the first human to understand Pokémon and humans." Ash says, "You mean there are others like me?" Mew says, "Of course but unlike you they were punished for misusing their gifts!" Ash says, "I won't honest can you please turn me back?" Mew says, "I will on one condition!" Ash says, "What is it?" Mew says, "Well I want you to mate with me." Ash says, "Wait what?" Mew says, "I always wanted to mate with a human and now that you're a Pokémon I have this opportunity." Ash says, "Uh fine but are you sure?" Mew says, "I am sure!" Mew began to suck on Ash's Pokémon penis hard and it made Ash ticklish but Mew's tail wrapped around Ash turning him on even further and Ash came into Mew's mouth! Mew says, "Ooh delicious I obviously chose the right person for the job now suck it to me!" Ash says, "Uh okay!" Ash then inserted his penis into Mew's vagina and she began to felt sparks and sweated so hard then he took his penis out and Mew says, "What's wrong?" Ash says, "Would you mind levitating?" Mew says, "Uh of course but why?" Ash says, "Trust me!" Ash went behind Mew and stuck his penis into Mew's butt and she started to scream really loud! Ash plows into hard and says, "You like it?" Mew says, "Yes Ashy I can feel you coming into me oh, oh I think I'm gonna cum!" Mew's vagina was flowing and Ash licked Mew's vagina making her extremely ticklish eventually Mew came again! Ash then collapsed and Mew says, "Wow he is not like the others I think I never thought this way about a human before I think I'm in love still I outta give him what he wants!" Mew then kissed Ash on the lips and his body started to glow then fade and Mew says, "Okay Ashy by tomorrow you'll be human again but the only Pokémon you'll be able to communicate is me enjoy your sleep my love!" Mew teleports outta there and Ash woke up at the camping grounds a few hours after that Ash turned back to normal! The next night after that Ash went out for a while and found Mew teleported to him. Ash says, "Thank you Mew!" Mew says, "It was my pleasure Ash!" Ash says, "Huh how come I can still hear you?" Mew says, "You swallowed my Pokémon cum there for you're able to hear me from now on!" Ash says, "Wow I've never really thought about that!" Mew says, "I suppose it's time for me to go but before I do can we have one last kiss?" Ash says, "Well I suppose so!" Ash and Mew took each other's hand and pucker their lips towards each other and they kissed! They opened their mouths and their tongues were into the kiss. The kiss was off and Ash says, "Wow!" Mew says, "Yeah I know!" Mew teleports outta there leaving Ash with a broken heart but Mew telepathically said, "I see you again soon cutie!" Ash telepathically said, "And the same to you my darling!" Ash heads back to the Pokémon Center while Mew heads off on another adventure.


End file.
